La maravillosa vida de un gato y una sorpresa
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Momoko es una gata casera, una proposición para ser libre de una vida llena de comodidades, a cambio de tener sus propias decisiones de Brick, pero...¿Y esto?Al parecer, no todo es lo que aparenta, si quieren entender esto último, entren y lean


**La maravillosa vida de un gato.**

-Konichiwa-dice una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, con muchas energías-Aquí mi queridísima primita viene con un nuevo fic.

-Hola-dice Yuki desanimada, sentada en un sillón, y en otro sillón del lado Hiroto-Saluda Hiroto-dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y lo empujaba levemente.

-zzzzzz-Hiroto estaba dormido en el sillón largo del lado, con Hikari dormida en sus piernas.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Yuki extrañada-

-Yo los vi así por la mañana-dice Natsuki, sonriente.

-Bueno, empecemos.-dice Yuki.

-¿TENDREMOS LIBERTAD?-dicen las PPGZ y los RRBZ, que están atados a unas sillas.

-No-dicen Yuki y la chica pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

-EXIJO MI LIBERTAD-dice Momoko gritando.

-EMPECEMOS-dice Yuki.-Cierto, para ustedes dos-señalo a los rojos-Creo que este recuerdo será...hemm...raro y, quizás un poco, traumático.

-Esto no suena bien-dicen los rojos al mismo tiempo, se miran y voltean la mirada.

-¿Recuerdo?-preguntan Kaoru y Miyako.

-Que habrás hecho, Brick-dicen Butch y Boomer, mientras ven a su hermano que estaba reflexionando, junto con Momoko.

-¡NO!-dijeron los dos.

-Tarde...-dijo Natsuki antes de correr el video (Estamos con palomitas, en una clase de cine ¿Cómo está allí? Pos, yo hago lo que sea con escribirlo :3)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-" _pensamiento"_

-Diálogo.

-Hola-acción.

Narración.

 **-Resaltado**

(N/A: Notas antipáticas de la autora)

"comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos."

Si quieren ver algunos de mis dibujos de este fanfic, vayan a mi DeviantArt. (N/A: Sólo tengo 2, en cuestión a eso, había un "error" en el dibujo, que hice que no se notara, o quizás, si se nota mucho, pero no se percataron XD)

* * *

Habían tres chicos con orejas de gato que estaban detrás de los arbustos, que estaban cerca, de una gran casa.

-Vamos socio, no seas cobarde ¿Le tienes miedo acaso?-dijo Boomer, burlón, a Brick, que estaba a su lado.

-Claro que no-dice el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no vas?-dice Butch, totalmente despreocupado.

-Simplemente porque...no hay razón para hacerlo-responde Brick

-Brick es un cobarde, Brick es un cobarde-canturrearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE NO!-dice Brick totalmente sonrojado.

-Entonces ve-dicen los dos.-Aquí tenemos tu razón: es un **RETO.**

-Si lo hago ¿Qué harán ustedes?-dice el pelirrojo con una cara muy segura, dispuesto a aceptar el reto, era la excusa perfecta...

-Lo que tú quieras-dijeron los dos, seguros de que su hermano no lo iba a hacer.

-Ya pensaré en algo, voy yendo-dice, mientras saltaba ágilmente, y se dirigía a la ventana.

-Creía que no iba a hacerlo-dijo el rubio, mientras rezaba, para que, en cualquier momento, su hermano bajara.

-Yo también-se percata de lo que está haciendo el rubio, y le da un sape-Boomer, deja de llorar, pareces niñita.

-Au-se queja Boomer-Pero, Butch, tú mismo sabes que él nos hará sufrir con el maldito reto, probablemente nos humille.

-Sí, lo subestimaste-dice Butch, dejando a Boomer confundido.

-Idiota, no sé si recordarás, pero el desafío lo pusimos LOS DOS.

-Pero, yo crucé los dedos-dice, mostrando sus dedos cruzados

-Tramposo -le dijo su hermano.

-Eso es ser astuto-contraataca.

-Creo que sí vamos a tener que cumplir ese sueño, si es que quiero que no me avergüencen el resto de mi vida.-dice Boomer con un aura depresiva; mira a la ventana, en la cual, Brick, se las había ingeniado, para estar allí de una forma cómoda; para después irse.-Mejor me voy, sino, Brick, me matará.

-Supongo-dice el azabache.

-Por cierto-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?-le responde Butch

-¿No te dolió pensar?-le dijo con lo que su hermano le dió un zape, otra vez.

-Con Brick-

-Para que acepté el reto-dice Brick-creo que me deje llevar por la palabra reto.-suspira-pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás.-siente algo (N/A: Recuerden que los gatos, pueden sentir muy bien lo que hay a su alrededor, e incluso presentirlo.)

-¿Eh?¿Hay alguien ahí?-se escuchó una voz femenina, la cual abrió la ventana y las cortinas, revelando a una chica pelirroja que tenía su largo cabello amarrado en una cola alta, con un moño rojo grande, pero que no evitaba poder ver sus pequeñas orejas, iguales a las de Brick, pero de color blanco.-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo señalando al pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella.

- _"No me queda de otra, tengo que presentarme, aunque puede irme corri...No, Brick no huye"_

 _-_ Ey-dijo la chica moviendo su mano frente a él.

-Ah, si, yo me llamo Brick...-se dio cuenta que no tenía apellido-Rowdy-dijo recordando al grupo que él mismo había hecho con sus amigos.

-Bueno...yo me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo ella con una sonrisa, con la cual, logró sonrojar al chico un poco.-Un gusto-dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Si-respondió Birck, mientras tomaba su mano, acto en el cual, sintieron algo un poquito raro...

Y empezaron a hablar de distintas cosas, durante toda la noche, hasta que...

-¿Y no te molesta quedarte encerrada las 24 horas?-preguntó curioso.

-¿Debería de molestarme?-dijo ella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No, sino que, pues que...-dijo algo nervioso por como se lo había tomado ella-El no tener libertad y eso-agregó.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar-dijo la pelirroja observándolo fijamente.

-Pues a que...-dijo algo inseguro, antes de formular su pregunta-¿No te gustaría ser **libre** como yo?

-¿Libre?

-Si, sin collar, ni órdenes, sólo tú y tus decisiones.

-Yo y mis decisiones...-susurró Momoko.

-¿Y sabes por dónde puedes empezar?-preguntó despreocupado.

-¿Eh?- ella estaba muy confundida a decir verdad.

-Quitándote ese collar-dijo-y preferentemente...-se acerca peligrosamente a ella, provocando que se sonroje MUCHO-que lo haga yo.

-NO, NO y NO-dice Momoko poniendo sus manos en el lugar en el que está su collar y retrocediendo un paso, aún sonrojada-El valor de este collar...es muy grande para mí, algo...que no podrías comprender...-dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya veo...-dice Brick-Bueno, me voy-dice mientras su figura desaparecía de la ventana.

-ESPERA-dice Momoko.

-¿Qué?-dice Brick, el cual no se había ido todavía.

-Vuelve mañana¿Si?-le dice

-Quizás...-dice recibiendo un mirada suplicante de parte de la ojirosa-mentira, si, mañana vendré-dice con una sonrisa.

-Arigatou-dice Momoko.-Te parece a las...-hace una pausa-¿12:30 am?

-Bueno, adios-dice algo sonrojado por la suavidad con la que lo había dicho.

-Sayonara-se despide Momoko, para después cerrar la ventana y entrar a su "habitación".

Cuando entró a su habitación:

-Ser libre...-dijo mientras se tiraba a su cama-Sólo yo y mis decisiones-dijo repitiendo las palabras del pelirrojo, y al cerrar los ojos, recordando su mirada traviesa, dijo-Con que...-hizo una pausa-Brick Rowdy...-agregó esto último, con lo que no pudo evitar dormir con el recuerdo del chico de ojos carmesí...

.En otro lugar.

-Así que se llamaba Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo recordando su sonrisa, con lo que se sonrojó-pero al parecer no se tomó muy bien, lo de ser libre...-dijo con algo de tristeza-quiero que esté conmigo, pero ella parece estimar mucho ese lugar, y necesito saber por qué, así que es un hecho-dijo mientras veía como sus hermanos estaban dormidos en la misma casa abandonada de siempre-debo saber el por qué.-dijo para después echarse en el hueco que había entre sus hermanos.

-Al día siguiente-

Brick sintió como algo lo empezaba a tocar, por ambos lados, así que por reflejo, dio dos puñetazos al aire, bueno, no exactamente...

-Au-se quejaron sus hermanos, ya que ellos habían recibido el golpe, los golpecitos que había sentido Brick, eran los palitos con los que le habían estado tocando.-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?¿NOS QUIERES DEJAR CON LA CARA MORADA ACASO?-le gritaron a su hermano mayor.

-¿Están seguros de que se quieren enfrentar a mi?-les dijo el pelirrojo, con una mirada tenebrosa.

-NO ME COMAS A MI, SOY MUY HERMOSO PARA MORIR-dijo el azabache-SI QUIERES, CÓMETE A BOOMER-agregó, con lo que provocó unas gotitas estilo anime a sus hermanos

-No me voy a comer a nadie-dijo Brick, aún con una gotita anime.

-¿Y por qué a mi?¿Eh?-le dijo Boomer-Además ¿Tú?¿Hermoso?-hizo una pausa-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA-se empezó a reír de Butch.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Brick se unió a las risas de su hermano menor-Buena esa-dijo, para después chocar los cinco con su hermano menor.

-ESTA SI ME LA PAGAN-dijo Butch, mientras empezaba a corretear a sus hermanos, los cuales escapaban divertidos.

-Por cierto-se detuvo Boomer, lo que provocó que Butch se chocara con él, y que el rubio, por reflejo, jalara a su hermano pelirrojo, causando, por consiguiente, que los tres se cayeran: Butch abajo, Boomer en el medio, y Brick arriba.

-Oigan-dijo Butch, llamando la atención de sus hermanos-BÁJENSE DE ENCIMA, ESPECIALMENTE TÚ, BRICK, ESTÁS MUY GORDO-dijo, mientras se quejaba en forma chibi.

-¿Por qué te detuviste, Boomer?-le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se bajaba del cuerpo de su hermano menor, pero ni bien el rubio se quitó, se volvió a sentar, pero en la espalda de Butch-Por decirme gordo-dijo lo último dirigiéndose al azabache.

-No lo decía en serio-dijo Butch nervioso, de forma chibi.

-¿Y bien?-le dijo Brick al rubio, ignorando al azabache, el cual, comenzó a quejarse.

-No recuerdo-dijo el rubio, esto sólo causó que a Brick le diera un tic.

-¿ESTOY DE EMPAREDADO POR NADA?-se quejó el azabache.

-Tú, estás de emparedado por decirme gordo-le dijo Brick.

-Ah, ya recordé-dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

-Habla-le dijo el azabache.

-¿Cómo te fue con el reto?-con esto, el pelirrojo recibió las miradas de sus hermanos, apareciendo tres puntitos en las cabezas de los tres, con lo que reaccionó-

-DEMONIOS¿QUÉ HORA ES?-dijo el pelirrojo exaltado.

-No sé-con esto, sólo ocasiono que el pelirrojo se cayera estilo anime, con lo que el azabache se arrastró y pudo ser libre.

-Wiii...por fin soy libre-celebró el azabache cómicamente, pero su alegría no duró demasiado, ya que su hermano mayor se fue corriendo, aplastando su espalda.-Auch...-dijo en el suelo.

-No importa-dijo Boomer, mientras se sentaba sobre la espalda de su hermano y se dormía al isntante.

-Yo también tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?-le dijo Butch-¿Boomer?-al ver que estaba dormido, gritó-BOOMER-nada-Este es el peor día de mi vida-dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

.Con Brick.

-Demonios, ya debe ser tarde.-dijo Brick, mientras saltaba por los techos, hasta llegar a la casa de Momoko-Uff, llegué-dijo, para después subir a la ventana.

.Con Momoko, mientras Brick sube.

-¿Le gustará esto?-dijo, mientras veía una gorra roja y negra-¿No será muy pronto para darle un regalo?Además¿Cómo terminé decidiendo en darle un regalo?¿Uh?-dijo al escuchar unos toques en la ventana, supuso que era el pelirrojo, ya que, eran las 12:27am, así que, se acomodó su lazo y su vestido un poco.

-Hola-le dijo Brick sonriente.

-H-Hola-dijo Momoko nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?Estás algo roja-le dijo Brick.

-Estoy bien, toma-le dijo Momoko, mientras le daba la gorra.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Brick, mientras recibía la gorra.

-Se me dió por darte un regalo-explicó Momoko.

-Ah, gracias-agradeció Brick, mientras se ponía la gorra.

-Creo que se vería mejor así-dijo, mientras volteaba la gorra.

-Uhmm-dijo Brick.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Momoko un poco preocupada-

-Necesito tijeras-le dijo Brick, con lo que Momoko le miró confundida.

-¿Tijeras?-le dijo extrañada.

-Si-le dijo Brick.

-¿Está bien?-le dijo dudosa, mientras entraba a su cuarto y le llevaba las tijeras a Brick.

-Gracias-dijo mientras agarraba las tijeras.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le preguntó curiosa Momoko.

-Esto-dijo, mientras acercaba la tijera a la gorra, pero dudoso-Ehmmm...NO PUEDO.

-CORTEN...-dice Yuki, la cual estaba grabando, con equipo y todo(N/A: No se lo esperaban ¿Cierto? :3), provocando un susto en Momoko, causando que ella se caiga hacia adelante, causando que se besen.-Esto es oro, GRABA-le ordena Yuki a Hiroto.

-Mi vida es miserable-dijo derramando lágrimas cómicas.

-CÁLLATE-dijo viendo la escena de los rojos-Es hermoso...-pero frunció el ceño, al ver como se separaban, pero caían al suelo, pero Brick, en reflejo, cargaba a Momoko tipo princesa, cayeron de pie, pero Brick perdió el equilibrio y Momoko quedó encima suyo, ambos sonrojados.

-Fin del vídeo-

-Si preguntan-dice Yuki-Esto es un pequeño regalo a mi prima, Natsuki(N/A: Y también la de la vida real, de hecho, Natsuki está basada en ella, pero lo físico fue a su gusto)-agrega, mientra va a abrazar a su prima.

-Que lindo de su parte.-dijo ella.

-Si, pero nos terminó usando de actores-dijeron Brick y Momoko, que estaban rojos.

-Picarones-les dijeron los otros 4, pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar más a los pelirrojos.

-Fue un accidente-dijo Momoko intentando excusarse.

-Si, un accidente-agregó Brick.

-Un accidente hermoso...-dijo Yuki.

-A pesar de que yo prefiero la pareja de los azules(N/A: ¿Por qué creen que algunos diálogos parecían de ellos?Pero ella quiso ver a los rojos en esa escena)-dice Natsuki-Pero aún así me encantó.

-Aquí, un regalo extra-dice Yuki, mientras toma foto a Hiroto y Hikari.

-El mejor cumpleaños de la vida-dice Natsuki celebrando.

-Ya saben, si les gustó dejen reviews, bye.

Nota: Era utilería sus orejitas :3.


End file.
